Heroes and Villains
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: Ryan and his brother Hunter have decided to stop a company called Scorpion Industries from causing anymore harm. Already, they are responsible for the deaths of thousands through selling of illegal weaponry to terrorist organizations and assassins. They must be stopped, but first, our heroes need to gather others along the way. Anthro, sorry to those who wanted a normal dog story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Heroes and Villains_**

_No matter where we are in the world, there are those who challenge fate and lead the world to a better and bright future. But there are those who will destroy everything and throw this world into turmoil and chaos._

_That is the role of heroes… and villains._

_Who are our heroes? They are the ones who challenge the villains and will change the world into a better and brighter version of itself. _

_Some of our heroes include; Ryan, a wolf/ husky hybrid that has dedicated to restore the world to its true self, his brother Hunter who will help him achieve his goal, and his friends that he will make along the way._

_Who are the villains? They are the ones who will stop at nothing to achieve their ends and will crush all who oppose them._

_The villains, unfortunately, outnumber the heroes. They are; Neil, head of the Canine Mafia, Kyle, Ex-military and now mercenary for hire, Jake, bounty hunter willing to kill anyone for the right price, Seth, UNCI leader, Isaac, leader of a group of mercenaries known as 'The Red Devils', and Alex, deadliest assassin in the world._

_Scorpion Industries, a company that designs weapons, has been illegally selling weapons to terrorist cells, such as the Red Devils and the UNCI. Ryan and Hunter have decided to stop them once and for all, mostly because the UNCI destroyed their hometown. They found out that Scorpion Industries was behind it, but they don't know where to look._

_So our adventure will begin shortly._

**A/N: I will be taking OC suggestions, just PM me if you want an OC in this story. Just tell me if you want them as a hero or villain in our little adventure. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"C'mon Ryan, you can do better than that," shouts Hunter, a grey and tan wolf/ husky mix with blue eyes.

Ryan, a wolf/ husky mix with green eyes, laughs at his brother's comment. "I was actually going to say the same thing to you, but you beat me to the punch."

Ryan charges Hunter, dueling sword drawn, and swings at Hunter, but Hunter blocks Ryan's sword and pushes Ryan with his free hand.

Hunter starts to laugh, but Ryan gets the upper hand as he uses the hilt of the blade to knock Hunter's sword out of his hand. The tip of Ryan's blade touches Hunter's chest.

"Looks like you lose, brother."

* * *

_Scorpion Industries, fifty miles outside of Dallas_

"Today gentlemen… and miss," says one of the managers of Scorpion Industries, motioning towards a white and grey wolf with one eye brown, the other blue, "you will be hunting down these two," he clicks a button and two pictures pop up on the projector behind him. The first is a male wolf/ husky mix with hazel eyes and the second one is a red and cream female husky.

"These two are the greatest threat to Scorpion Industries. They have been gathering people to protest our corporation. I want them eliminated."

The majority of the thugs leave, but four remain behind; a five foot nine black man with an average build, buzz cut hair, and a grin that could seduce any women and kill any man. The second is a white and grey wolf with one blue eye and the other brown, grey tipped ears and tail, the beauty of the Greek goddess Aphrodite, and a look that tells any man to come closer.

The last two looked exactly the same, but completely different. One is a grey, wolf/ husky mix with blue eyes, a chocolate hue in his fur, a smug grin on his face, and the look of a murderer. The other is a wolf/ German shepherd mix with silver eyes and a look that tells anyone that all he wants is to be left alone.

The black man has two pistols, both nine millimeters, on his waist, the white and grey wolf has three knives on her chest and a rifle on her back, the dark wolf/ husky has an AR-15 in his hands, and the wolf/ German shepherd has a black sniper rifle with the Scorpion Industries logo, a black and red scorpion tail, plus he also has two pistols on his waist and a combat knife on the side of his right leg.

"You four have a different purpose; I want you to hunt down and kill two dogs that will try to bring Scorpion Industries crashing to the ground, plus anyone who will follow them. Their names are Ryan and Hunter. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, here's one," says the white and grey wolf, "how much is in it if we kill them?"

"One million for each one."

"I figured this was a low paying job," says the wolf/ German shepherd mix as he stands up.

"Alex, please, we can offer more."

The white and grey wolf spins around and glares at Alex. "_You_," she hisses, "what are you doing here?!"

Alex turns around and smiles at the white and grey wolf. "Ah, Siku, I'm doing the same thing you're doing; hunting."

Siku keeps glaring at Alex, while Alex looks to the manager and growls. "You better give me a better rifle and more money or I'm going to start collecting a bounty on your heads."

"Don't worry, you will be accommodated. How about instead of one million, we will give anyone who kills Ryan, Hunter, and anyone with them, we will give one billion for each one killed."

Alex smiles at the manager. "Good, it will be a pleasure working with you."

Suddenly, he vanishes into thin air and Siku walks to where he had been and growls. "He's using some sort of hologram thing. I thought I had him here so I can actually see him, but no matter what, he always eludes me."

The manager walks over to her and sighs. "You are one of the best bounty hunters, but he's one of the best assassins in the world. But I guess it's a race to see who can kill them first. If I were you, I'd start the hunt now. Alex already has the head start."

* * *

_New York City, New York_

A tan skinned boy with blue eyes and black hair is running through the streets, praying that the one chasing him will never find him.

As he makes a turn, he sees that the guy who had been chasing him is now in front of him.

"Ah, look who's here; Rusty. Well Rusty, looks like it is time for you to die."

Rusty glares at the man. "I hope you rot in Hell you murderous prick!"

The man starts to laugh, but suddenly, his neck snaps as someone is now standing behind him.

Rusty looks at the female and smiles. "Th-thank you for saving me."

She looks at him and smiles. "It was my pleasure. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Rusty. What's yours?"

"Siku."

**A/N: Siku obviously belongs to Brythespy and Rusty belongs to Jwolf. I will accept other OCs, but only through PM now, mostly because I don't want to deal with any trouble that might get thrown my way. So if you have an OC, just state if you want them to be a hero, villain, or neutral. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Why did you save me," asks Rusty in fear of Siku.

"I saved you because I think you can give me some information."

"What kind of information?"

"I'm looking for two dogs; they both look the same, but one is named Hunter and the other is Ryan. Do you know anything about them?"

Rusty shakes his head. "No, I never heard of them. Why do you want to find them?"

"Because they are between me and my money. Anyways, you can run along now. I'm done with you."

Siku turns around and disappears into the darkness.

At the same time, two men are standing on the docks, drinking and laughing at times before. One of the men turns and sees a dog with some weird goggles on his head that cover his right eye, but emit a red light.

"Who the hell are you," shouts the man, though the drunk stammer slurring his words.

"I'm looking for two people; one is named Ryan, a wolf/ Siberian husky with blue eyes, and Hunter, the same species and his older brother. Have you seen them?"

Both men shake their heads. "No, we haven't sir. Why do you want to find them?"

"Because they are between me and a large paycheck."

"Ah, how much?"

"A billion for each head."

"Ah, why are you telling us this?"

Alex smiles and pulls out his machete. "Because, I haven't killed anything for entertainment and I am extremely bored."

Alex walks over to the two men and screaming echoes into the night, but it soon stops.

_Three weeks later_

Rusty is walking through the Pine Barrens when suddenly, two dogs jump in front of him.

Rusty jumps back in alarm. "Who the hell are you pricks?!"

The first one turns his head and sighs. "Hunter, should we keep him alive? He may be a bounty hunter."

Hunter shakes his head. "No Ryan, he's he made too much noise. If he was, he would have been quieter. We should let him live."

Rusty exhales, forgetting that he had been holding his breath. He looks at the two dogs and sees… they were afraid.

"What's wrong?"

Hunter turns to him and sighs. "If we tell you, it will put you in danger. Do you still want to hear it?"

Rusty nods his head. "Yes… Yes I still want to know."

"Good. Welcome to your new home."

Hunter and Ryan motion to Rusty to follow them and Rusty begins to walk behind them, listening to Hunter with keen interest.

"Three weeks ago, as my brother and I were training, two bounty hunters attacked us. One was a mercenary and the other was some bounty hunter. We didn't know who they were, but they were very dangerous. They nearly killed us, but thankfully, we managed to slip by them. We've been hiding here ever since."

They soon stop near a wooden wall and Hunter knocks three times. The door slowly opens and standing in the way is a wolf/ Siberian husky with hazel eyes and he's holding a twenty gauge shotgun.

"Balto, would you like to meet the new one?"

Balto smiles and he approaches Rusty and extends his hand. "Hey there, I'm Balto. What's your name?"

"My name is Rusty," responds Rusty as he extends his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

Rusty and Balto relax their arms and Hunter smiles. "At least we make friends easily."

_Fifty miles outside of Dallas_

"Is everyone here?"

Four video monitors are showing the four bounty hunters on screen. Kyle has the same face as always, one without interest, Siku is somewhat smiling, Jake is smiling, and Alex is irritated.

"Today-"

One of the monitors suddenly turns on and a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and a black cloak appears, but he's wearing a mask so no one can see his face.

"Who're you?"

"I'm the one who's going to bring in your little good guy posse. That's all you need to know."

Alex simply chuckles and Siku does the same.

"Is there something funny you two?"

Alex looks at the boy and glares, though you can only tell by his left eye, being the other is covered. "If you think you can beat me, I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I know I can beat you. I beat you in Peru and I can beat you anywhere, anytime."

"That wasn't me in Peru. You probably beat some pathetic underdog. But now you're in the big leagues now boy. If I see you get in my way, I will grind you into paint."

"That makes two of us," states Siku.

Alex smiles at Siku. "Ah, the succubus speaks. Tell me, did you or did you not seduce your last bounty?"

"You mean the one I stole from you? If you mean that one, then yes, I did. Why, were you wishing you were a girl?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have to deal with your charm… or your beauty."

"Ah, so you think I' beautiful now, eh? I bet you imagine kissing me and other things. I bet you love it when you see me."

"As much as I love getting shot. But if you want, you can dream about what I look like under this balaclava."

"I might take you up on that challenge."

Alex shakes his head and laughs. "I see why you beat me. Only you can seduce a guy, but I'm still the best and you'll never get there, no matter what. So if I were you, I would take your stuff and flee with your dignity."

"Enough! We're here to discuss business! Now can someone please tell me how those bastards got away?!"

"It's because we weren't there to kill them," responds both Alex and Siku before looking at each other in surprise.

"Great, this won't be going anywhere. This meeting is over," says the manager as he turns off all the screens.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Alex vs. Siku_

Three years ago, Alex and Siku were names that would never be dropped, mostly because their fame hadn't spread across the world yet. But a year later, people were dropping those two names whenever they could get a chance, which ended up starting the most dangerous rivalry ever thought conceivable.

_Miami, Florida_

Seven blocks were closed off from the public by several police officers. They told the civilians that entering the quarantine zone would get them killed.

Inside the 'quarantine zone', two people, one is Alex, the other is Siku, are standing in the middle of the street, weapons aimed at each other.

"So, you're supposed to be the deadliest assassin in the world? The fact that I have you in this position shows that you might be a little cocky."

Alex doesn't say a word as he watches Siku carefully. He wasn't one to talk to anyone beneath him, but for some reason, this one seemed worthy of conversation.

"I am the best."

Siku was more or less surprised. She was expecting something more of "Where did you hear that sweet thing" or "How about we settle this over a drink instead of a shootout". She wasn't expecting that from him though. Maybe he… No, she's the best, not him.

All the sudden, Alex drops something. Siku frowns, but soon smoke surrounds Alex and he disappears from view.

When the smoke clears, Siku realizes that Alex wasn't in the spot he was before. In fact, he wasn't there at-

Siku yelps in fright as something knocks her off her feet and she slams into the hard asphalt before rolling onto her back to see Alex pulling out a black sniper rifle; she has never seen the make or model before, though it seems oddly familiar.

Alex loads a bullet into the chamber and aims the rifle at her. She knows that a fool would aim for the head, but Alex wasn't a fool since he's aiming for her chest instead. The head is an instant kill if you hit the right spot, but the chest is full of vital areas and organs that could do the same as a shot to the head.

Alex quickly pulls the trigger and the gun releases a loud and deafening gunshot. Siku puts her hands to her chest… but there's no pain. She looks down in surprise and sees no there is no blood or even a bullet wound. She looks around her to see if he missed, but there's not a mark in the asphalt to prove that a bullet was even fired.

Alex pulls the bolt back and the bullet flies out and falls to the ground with a metallic clang.

"Wha-What the hell was that," Siku shouts in pure annoyance.

"A blank. Today is not the day you will die. But know this; you will die by my hand and mine alone. If someone tries to kill you, they will die as well. Now go."

Siku gives Alex one last glare before pushing herself to her feet and sprinting towards some unknown destination.

Alex smiles and he sits down on the hood of a car, a blue mustang, before lighting a cigar and puffing it.

"You like her, don't you Alex?"

"Shut up Dec. That isn't your concern. Your concern is getting me out of here alive."

"Alright… if you enter the sewers, you'll be able to get out unseen."

"Got it. Thanks again Dec."

"Anytime boss. Anytime."

_Pine Barrens_

Rusty is practicing shooting wooden dummies with a bow and arrow while Hunter is watching.

"Aim a little higher."

"I know what I'm doing," Rusty shouts back.

Hunter frowns at Rusty, trying to understand why the kid was being a jerk to him when suddenly it dawns on him.

"The UNCI killed people close to you, didn't they?"

"No, not even close."

Hunter shakes his head in frustration. "Then who did?"

"The Canine Mafia. I… I won't delve deeper into my story so… so stop asking."

"The UNCI killed my family, except my brother. They even destroyed the town we lived in. So if you think you lost everything, join the club."

_Alex vs. Siku_

_Denver, Colorado_

Siku is searching for Alex because he took her bounty away. Well, he didn't take it; he just killed the guy by shooting him in the head.

Anyways, Siku is hunting down Alex because she's pissed off at what he did. As she enters a tall building, probably a skyscraper though she didn't actually look, she hears someone screaming from somewhere up. She sprints towards the stairs, being that the elevator is probably broken or something, and starts running towards the noise, unaware of what she would find.

Thirty minutes later, she makes it to the top and kicks open the first door she sees and sees Alex and someone else in the room. The other figure was tied to a chair, but it was too dark to see his face.

"Ah, the little hunter has returned. What brings you here this time," asks Alex in amusement.

"You stole my bounty," hisses Siku.

"That's the life of a bounty hunter. You're either first or last. There is no road in between."

All the sudden, the lights flash on and Siku sees who is in the chair. Tears form in her eyes as she sees that the person looks beaten to hell and back.

"Kodi! What did he do to you?"

"Ah, your boy toy and I were just getting to know each other better," Alex says while tossing a combat knife with a blade covered in blood from his left hand to his right hand and vice versa.

Siku growls in rage, but Alex stops tossing it and places the blade on Kodi's throat. "Whoa there, you wouldn't want me to hurt Kodi here anymore than I already have, do you?"

Siku stops and, seeing no other option, sighs in defeat. "Fine, you win. What do you want?"

Alex starts to chuckle. "If I was here for Kodi, I'd tell you to strip, but since I'm here for my own benefit, Kodi's fantasies will remain as fantasies. I want you to stop trying to get me to kill you. It isn't time for that yet. But your death will come soon, I promise."

The lights flicker off for about a minute before turning back on again. Siku sighs as Alex has disappeared once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Pine Barrens_

Within the forest, an elite squad of UNCI commandos are making their way towards the largest paycheck their organization will ever receive; a billion per head for these heroic bastards. They had been using high tech surveillance equipment to watch the wooden fort grow in numbers. By the rate it had been growing, they figured by now, they could probably get ten billion dollars if they succeed.

A twig snaps behind them and they turn around to see a boy with black hair, brown eyes, a black cloak, and a black mask is standing before them.

"Freeze," shouts one of the commandos, aiming his rifle at the boy.

The boy simply chuckles at the command. "Freeze? You want me to freeze?"

The commando growls at the boy. "Freeze or we'll be forced to terminate you!"

"Wow, you guys are pretty articulate. How about you guys run and I'll forget all about this?"

"How about you run and I won't slaughter you like a dog?"

The boy looks up and sees someone standing above the commandos. He looks… familiar, but then again, he could be some ragtag bounty hunter.

"What are you gonna do about it? Kill me? Heh, you don't have the stones."

The figure sighs and he drops to a lower branch. There is enough light breaching the tangling branches that the boy could see who exactly he's dealing with.

"You're… You're that assassin! The one who called the bounty hunter a succubus. What's your name… Alex?"

Alex laughs and pulls out his M1911. "You will do well to remember that I am the best. No one will ever take my place in the world."

"Not even me?"

Alex twists around and glares at the new threat. "Ah, Siku… what brings you here to our private party?"

"Well, you guys are getting closer and closer to Ryan and Hunter so I thought that I would beat you off and get the billions of dollars. After all, what kinda girl doesn't have a nice car?"

"The one who's a complete slut," insults the boy.

Alex chuckles slightly, but otherwise remains quiet.

"Oh, so you think I'm a slut, you arrogant dumbass!"

Alex sighs and jumps off the branch he's on and lands on the ground. They were too busy fighting each other to actually notice that he was gone.

The commandos sigh and disappear into the forest as Siku and the boy got deeper and deeper into an argument that had the potential of becoming violent.

_Pine Barrens_

Ryan and Hunter are walking around the inside of their wooden fort, completely being taken over by unending boredom.

"Hunter, when will we actually do something awesome," whines Ryan.

"Ryan, we need more followers. But we can't stay here anymore; it's getting too dangerous for us. We have to head out somewhere else to get more followers. After that, we'll strike Scorpion Industries, wherever the hell they are?"

"Ok, but if we're going to move out, we need to hurry. We don't want to be taken by surprise after all."

Hunter nods his head and they make their way towards their cabin to pack up any supplies they'll need to bring along the way.

_Scorpion Industries_

The manager is pacing because the CEO said he wanted to speak with him. Suddenly, the center monitor turns on and the manager stops when he sees the CEO, a black and white Siberian husky.

"What do you have to report," growls the CEO.

"Well, Steele sir, our bounty hunters are closing in on Ryan and Hunter. Pretty soon, we'll have less problems to worry about."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be disappointed."

"And you won't be sir. You have my word."

"Good, because if they fail, I'll have more than just your word; I'll have your life. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good, this meeting is over."

The center monitor turns off and the manager sits down in one of the chairs close to him. _'God, what was I thinking?'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Pine Barrens_

As Alex made his way towards the wooden fort, something… something wasn't right. There are no guards, no animals, no people, nothing. It was as if the place is dead.

"Oh no, it can't be! They can't be gone!"

Alex approaches the front gate and pushes them open. His worst fear is soon realized. The whole place is abandoned. There is no evidence suggesting otherwise.

Alex sighs in defeat, but he soon smiles. The hunt has only just started.

_Two weeks later_

_Siku vs. Alex_

Summer in Miami is hot, both environmentally and physically. The sun beat down on everyone and threatened to burn any and all unprotected skin while the guys and girls wore their shorts or bikinis and enjoyed the beaches or water parks.

Another truth about summer in Florida is the rain. Summer time meant that it was hurricane season. This also meant that it is going to rain and rain hard.

Siku is waiting for her target to exit the building in front of her. She didn't mind the rain, in fact, she loved the rain. It washed away the evidence from any assassinations she committed and it allowed a clean get away. If she could love anything in the world, it would have to be the rain.

Alex is waiting for his target to exit the building to the right of him. He loved the rain, hell; he would say he prayed for rain. It washed away any evidence from any assassinations he committed and it allowed him to make a clean get away. If he could love anything more, it would be the rain.

As they watch their target, the targeted man walks out… and is immediately shot twice by two different people. The bullets hit exactly at the same time and had been fired at the same time. He went down twisting from the impacts and hit the ground in a crumpled mess.

Siku looks over to the building to the right and growls as she sees Alex. "This is the last straw! Come fight me in the middle of the street and we'll settle this once and for all," she yells before walking towards the ladder and climbing to the streets below.

Alex looks over to the building in front and growls. "That bitch is here! I'm going to fucking end her," he mumbles before walking to the ladder to the left of him and starts to climb towards the streets below.

As Alex and Siku approached each other, they were reaching for their knives while watching each other carefully.

"What's wrong Alex? Afraid to make a mistake that could cost you your life?"

Alex rolls his eyes and smiles. "It is you who is afraid. A courageous person would still their tongue and wait for a fight while the coward seeks to make his opponent just as afraid. I fear nothing, but fear itself."

With those last words, Alex lunges at Siku with his black combat knife. She slides to the right and Alex stops himself from crashing into a wall before turning around to block an attack from Siku.

"You… are… not… going… to defeat… me," Siku struggles to say as she pushes the knife closer to Alex's throat while Alex pushes it away.

The wooden fence they're leaning on suddenly gives way and both of them are sent toppling over each other. Alex, after landing on his stomach, pushes himself up first while Siku, after landing on her back, rolls over and climbs to her feet.

As she turns around, Alex rams her full force and knocks her into a wall, sending her to her knees.

"It is over Siku. Now you must die," Alex says while moving closer to Siku. Siku, after running out of options, spots a rock next to her. She quickly makes a grab for it and throws it at Alex.

The rock collides with Alex's night vision goggles, sending them crashing to the ground. As he turns to look at her, she finally sees part of his face. Both his eyes are silver, but he has a scar above his right eye, probably from a knife.

As Alex recovers himself, Siku pushes herself to her feet and rushes him. She grabs hold of him and slams him into a wall, pinning him as he drops his knife.

Alex looks upon her face and sighs. "You… You have beaten me. I only ask that you make it quick for I will not give you the benefit of torture," he says as he manages to take off the bottom part of his mask.

Siku watches him close his eyes and makes her move. Moving closer to him, she locks him in a passionate kiss, which Alex opens his eyes in surprise. No one has ever kissed him before killing him. Why would someone do it now? Was it mercy or something else?

She pulls away and whispers in his ear, "Come and find me," and she lets go of him before running off into the darkness.

Alex slowly slides to the ground and laughs. "Wow… I would have never thought… If you want me to find you, I shall oblige you on your challenge. Maybe I might reconsider killing you… Oh God, I… I think I… no, I can't… can I? Is it right? Should I love her? I'll find her and I'll see where it goes from there," says Alex as he pushes himself to his feet before taking off in the same direction.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

It's been two weeks since the heroes left the Pine Barrens and have been traveling through unpopulated areas, just in case anyone who is hunting them spots them. They know they're being hunted, but by who or what they are not sure of yet.

As they're walking through a field of grass, Hunter looks at Ryan and sighs heavily. "Ryan, do you know where we are going?"

"Of course I do. We're going to an old 'friend' of mine who lives out here… somewhere."

"Somewhere? What do you mean somewhere? You either know where you're going or you don't. There is no middle ground here. I wish there was Ryan, but the middle ground will get you killed."

Ryan nods his head, but remains silent. As they walk through the grasslands for about an hour, they come across a cabin near the edge of the forest. Ryan smiles and heads straight towards the cabin and in three minutes he stops in front of the door and knocks three times.

"Why the fuck are we just standing here," complains Rusty.

Balto sighs heavily. "Well we can't just knock down the door. That would be extremely rude… and it could also be dangerous."

"Yeah well we have weapons. We can take this house and kill everyone inside."

The door opens and a grey wolf opens the door and smiles at Ryan. "Ah Ryan, it is good to see you again," says the old wolf.

"It's good to see you again as well, Niklos."

Ryan turns towards the others and says, "Guys, this is Niklos, one of the best assassins from Russia to ever live."

Everyone stares at Niklos in horror, but Niklos simply laughs. "Ha, I was once the best, but that American… I think he's American… anyway, he is now the best. I know this because I trained him, but I trained him to be as good as me, but now he's even better."

"Who is he," asks Hunter.

"Come inside and I will tell you everything."

They follow the old wolf inside and Balto closes the door behind him.

* * *

_Twenty years ago, I was walking through New York City when I heard whimpering in an alley nearby. I sprinted across the street and twisted into the alley to come across a pup. He has these bright silver eyes that look like they can see directly into your soul._

_Well, he was wet and scared so I asked him his name. "What's your name kid?"_

_I know, I suck at talking to kids, but hey, how would any other antisocial assassin handle that, besides killing him of course, though that would have been a better option._

_The kid looks at me with his mesmerizing eyes and says, "My name is… is… is Bryan."_

_"Well Bryan, how about you stay with me for now on. I'll take care of you."_

_Bryan smiles and rushes over to me. He gives me one of the infamous 'bear' hugs and I swear I felt my spine crack. He soon let's go and I lead him towards one of my few hideouts._

* * *

Hunter frowns at Niklos. "So… this Bryan is hunting us? Sounds like he's easy to deal with."

"Well he's not. Turns out he was playing me since I found him. His name isn't Bryan at all. He told me it was, but he lied and I bought it like it was Playboy."

Ryan sighs, but looks at Niklos and smiles. "What can you tell us about him?"

"He learned everything from me. He learned how to outsmart, outgun, and kill everything that got in his way. He learned his place in the world, but instead of accepting it, he fought to improve and he did when he outhunted me. I knew my time was over when he stole fifty three targets from me. You don't know he's there until it's too late. But I can give you a hint; if you see one red light in an area that doesn't make sense, that's him."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, he's a hunter. He lives to kill and kills to live. Everything he does is about the hunt. But remember this; he will try to kill you the first chance he gets. Don't give him that first chance."

Ryan nods his head, but quickly asks, "Does he have one weakness?"

"Just one; he fell in love with a girl he soon betrayed him for money. So he betrayed her by ripping out her heart. What I'm basically saying is that if you get someone close to him to betray him, he'll lose it, making him vulnerable. The girl who betrayed him nearly killed him until he finally stabbed her in the chest. If you can get someone close to him to betray him, you can kill him if you do it just right."

Ryan smiles at Niklos. "Thank you Niklos. You are a true friend."

_Same time_

_Miami, Florida_

Siku is looking at her watch, hoping that Alex would show up… if he would show up. She felt sorry for him for some unknown reason, but she also felt that she could connect to the assassin.

She sighs heavily and as she turns around, she spots a black mustang driving towards her. She steps onto the sidewalk, but the mustang stops next to her. The window rolls down and she sees Alex at the wheel.

"Alex! I thought you would never show up! What took you so long?"

Alex smiles at Siku. "Well, I had to get a nice set of wheels. Hop in and we'll head out to wherever you want to go."

Siku smiles and opens the passenger door and sits in the passenger seat before closing the door. Alex hits the accelerator and the car drives off towards any spot Siku wants to go.

"Hey, can we go to the beach?"

Alex nods his head and makes a right turn and starts to head towards one of the beaches in Miami.

After about twelve minutes, Alex parks in the parking lot and as Siku and he get out, Alex turns to Siku and frowns. "What bathing suit are you planning to wear?"

"What, you think I would be here for two weeks and not have a bathing suit under this?"

Siku takes off her shirt, revealing a red top piece of her bikini. Alex's jaw drops as he sees Siku taking off her shorts to see her bottom piece. _'God, I am so lucky to be with a girl like her,' _he thinks to himself. He watches her walk towards the beach before changing into his black shorts and, taking off his shirt, he puts on his sunglasses and follows her closely.

If Siku had been watching Alex, she would see that he is smiling at her, not because he got a good look at her body, but because she is the most beautiful sight his eyes have ever come across. He didn't glance at her breasts or her rear… sometimes, but his eyes were locked on her eyes and face. He loved how her eyes were two different colors and how she was outgoing.

Alex sets up a beach chair and watches Siku stop in front of the water, unsure if she should step in or not. Alex smiles as she steps back as the water slowly flows towards her, but recedes into the ocean again.

Alex stands up and walks towards her. As he approaches her, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. She smiles and glances at Alex. "Hey there, how come you came over here?"

'For this," says Alex as he swoops her off her feet. She felt his arms under her, but she instinctively wraps her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing," she worriedly asks.

"Just going into the water. Besides, I won't let anything happen to you while I'm holding you."

He starts to walk into the water, but turns to the side as a wave smashes into him. She feels the water hit her, but she smiles as it was warm, unlike the water in Washington and Alaska, especially Alaska. Alex keeps walking into the water until the water is up to his chest.

He looks towards Siku and smiles. "I'm going to let go of you slowly. Do not panic because there is still sand that you can stand on. Just do it slowly; last thing I want is you almost drowning."

Siku nods her head, though she was confident that she could do this on her own, but she loved the fact that Alex was caring enough to carry her out this far. He could have easily ignored her and just watched, but he took the time to give her the experience she always wanted… _'What if he is just doing this to have sex with me?'_

She looks at Alex and asks, "Is there something you want from me?"

"Only for you to have a great time at the beach. After that, well, we'll do whatever you want to do."

"And what if I want to have sex?"

"Siku, you and I both know that you don't want to have sex. If you think I'm doing this to get laid, then I have to tell you that having sex with you will ruin our relationship. The best moments are just us enjoying our time together, whether it is at the beach or sleeping. I love you, not for your body, but because of your personality. You are like no other girl I've been with before."

"And how many girls have you been with," Siku asks with annoyance in her voice.

"Just one, though she… she died when she tried to kill me. So, are we going to enjoy the beach or are we going to play twenty questions and accuse me of wanting to get laid?"

Siku smiles and slowly lets go of Alex and sighs when her feet touch the wet sand below her. "Well, the water is pretty nice. Is it because we're close to the Equator?"

"Pretty much."

Siku, unimpressed with Alex's answer, looks towards the horizon and sees a dorsal fin on the surface. "Is that a shark or a dolphin?"

Alex looks at what Siku is looking at and smiles. "That's a dolphin. Do you want to swim with one?"

"More than anything."

Alex smiles and he dives into the water and swims towards the dolphin. "Alex, what are you doing?"

Alex doesn't answer as he is out of earshot and disappears from view. Siku notices the dorsal fin has disappeared and she starts to worry. _'What if it was a shark? What if he's hurt? What if-'_

Alex suddenly breaches the surface in front of her and she sees the dolphin is close behind him. It bumps his back and as he turns around it lets out a series of clicks and squeals.

Siku squeals in delight and Alex smiles as he watches Siku touch the head of the wild dolphin. It clicked as she made contact, but it seemed to like the attention as it moved closer towards her.

Siku turns around and smiles at Alex. "Thank you so much Alex! I always wanted to do this!"

Alex smiles at Siku. "It was my pleasure."

_Three hours later_

Alex and Siku park in front of one of Alex's hideouts. It wasn't too obvious, being a one story house, but it was well maintained, being that the others were falling to the ground.

As they enter the house, Siku turns to Alex and kisses him before asking, "So, should we head to bed now?"

"Sure, but there's only one bed."

"So," Siku says blatantly.

Alex finally gets the hint and he nods his head. "Sure, let's go."

Alex and Siku walk towards the main bedroom and Siku spots the bed and falls onto it. "It's so soft!"

Alex smiles at her as she starts to roll around. "It's a… well… it's a tempur pedic or something. But it's extremely soft. It also helps back problems and other aches."

"Really?"

"Yep. So… are you going to sleep in your uniform or no?"

"Well, since we made a stop near my apartment and I got everything out, I'm going to change into my sleepwear. Don't look."

"Why can't I look?"

"Because it's not regular sleepwear."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got them from Victoria Secret. Anything else you want to know?"

"Well… never mind. I'll get ready while you change into whatever underwear you're changing into."

Siku sighs heavily as she enters the bathroom. "Not everything at Victoria Secret is underwear."

Alex chuckles slightly as he puts on a pair of black shorts, the ones he usually sleeps in, and lies down on the bed. He watches the door of the bathroom so he can catch a glimpse of the beautiful bounty hunter.

As the door opens, he sees Siku wearing a bra and matching underwear, the light wasn't bright enough to tell what it was, but she looked like she was embarrassed.

As she made her way towards Alex, he turns towards her and smiles. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Siku chuckles in embarrassment, but she crawls onto the bed and curls up next to Alex. "You really mean that or is it because I'm only wearing underwear?"

Alex kisses Siku's cheek and whispers, "I wouldn't care if you were wearing baggy jeans and a bullet proof vest, you would still look gorgeous in my eyes."

Siku smiles and she slowly drifts off to sleep. Alex smiles as he sees her drift off to sleep. This is probably one of the best days he has had. He didn't care about getting in her pants… though at the moment, she wasn't wearing any, but he didn't care. He just loved the fact that she is sleeping right next to him.

He soon closes his eyes and he too drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: I hope Bry doesn't get mad at what I just wrote... if this chapter is deleted, you know what happened... R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

If Alex is the deadliest assassin in the world, his competition would be the actual deadliest assassin in the world; Alex. To understand this nearly impossible solution, we have to dive into the past.

_Twenty years ago_

As Niklos, the best assassin in the world, is running through the streets of New York, he came across not one, but two pups in the rain. He casually walks towards them before smiling.

"So, what are your names?"

The male looks over at him and simply shrugs. "My name is Bryan."

He crouches down in front of the children and nods his head. "Well it's nice to meet you Bryan. What about you miss?"

The female looks up at him and he sees that she has the most mesmerizing silver eyes he has ever seen, though she's the only one he's met who has silver eyes.

"I'm Alex."

"Well Alex, it is nice to meet you."

Niklos stands up and asks, "So how about you two come live with me? I mean, you guys can if you want."

_Present_

The figure stood on top of a roof, wearing nothing but black and a darker shade of grey, plus the night vision the emitted a terrifying red light, and kept watching as Alex slept with Siku throughout the night.

"Bryan… you should have known better than to take me on. Now you'll pay and those millions of dollars you stole from me will be mine again."

She turns and, as she walked towards the edge of the building, she hears someone shout "We meet again Alex!"

Alex turns around and sighs as she sees Kyle standing in front of her. "Oh what do you want now?! I have no time for your stupid bull shit!"

Kyle is more or less taken aback by this. He was more prepared for "Time for you to die", but he wasn't expecting her to just turn tail and walk away.

"Don't walk away from me bitch," Kyle shouts in total rage.

Alex stops at the edge of the building and shakes her head. "Kyle, you're tedious. You try to fight, but you lose against me every time. It gets extremely dull. Besides, I have other things to do."

She turns and jumps off the edge and disappears into the darkness.

_The day before_

Alex is lying on the beach, sighing as the waves crash along the shore. She loves the beach, mostly because it allowed her to relax after a hard day's hunt.

She turns to her right and her blood starts to boil at what she sees. There, about a hundred yards away, is her brother, Bryan, and some girl she couldn't recognize. The female is a grey wolf with ears, chest, and the tips a lighter shade of grey… or maybe that was the light playing tricks on her.

She watches as Bryan runs over to her and picks her up before carrying her towards the water. _'Miserable lout! I hope you get to experience a very bad relationship, like the one with Alice.'_

"Hey baby, do you want to hang out at my place tonight?"

Alex turns towards the dog standing next to her. The dog is a grey wolf with brown tipped ears, the tip of his tail is black, and his eyes are hazel.

"We haven't even met yet. Besides, what are we going to do at your place?"

"Well, my name is James. We're going to do whatever you want baby. So what's your name?"

"My name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex."

James smiles and sits down next to Alex, looking into her mesmerizing silver eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Alex is taken back by the compliment. Usually, the opposite sex wants one thing from her; sex. Now, she has the training to defend herself from any threats coming her way, but that didn't stop the lustful eyes from undressing her visually… or the men throbbing to her. She can barely walk past a guy without him being at full attention.

She looks towards James and sighs. "If I wanted to have sex, what would you say?"

"I would say hell yeah! Why?"

Alex stands up and a growl emits from her throat. "Of course you would! You're just like the rest of them! All they want is to get in my pants! Well I don't want to be laid out like some cheap whore! I have standards you ass!"

And with that, she twists around and walks away from James in a rage, not even caring when her tail smacked his snout and forced him to yelp.

_Three days later_

Somehow, she managed to capture her brother Bryan, aka Alex, and had him tied to a chair, plus he had chains strapped around his legs and waist. So in other words, subduing is her nature.

She approaches her brother and growls. "How dare you betray me," she spits out while grabbing his snout with her hand, "After all we've been through, you betray me by stealing my money and leaving me for dead?! You obviously forgot who the best assassin in the world is."

She lets go of him and walks towards a fire pit. If 'Alex' was brave before, he is terrified beyond belief now. He may be the murderous monster that has received notoriety, but Alex, his sister, is the one who could capture and kill anything.

Alex reaches for something sticking out of the fire and, when she turns around, 'Alex's' eyes widen in horror. In her hands is a hot iron rod and her focus is set on causing him pain. He starts to thrash around like a stuck animal caught in a trap while his sister came closer and closer.

As she approached him, she stopped and glared into his silver eyes, her eyes matching his somewhat. His silver eyes weren't as bright as hers.

"I… I don't want to do this to you, but you pushed me to the limit Bryan… or should I say Alexander?"

He starts to panic, but everything he does is futile.

"How about you tell me where the money is and I'll forget about beating you? Does that sound fair?"

He stops thrashing and gives a death glare into Alexandria's eyes.

"Oh, well I guess you won't be telling me anything. Let's get-"

If Alexandria hated cliché moments, she would definitely hate this one. An explosion caught her attention off guard and she turns to see the wolf Alexander was with earlier in the week.

"What do you want," Alex asks in annoyance.

Siku is more or less caught off guard. She had been expecting someone she could kill and walk away from, but she wasn't expecting a female, much less one that looked like Alex.

"Well… give me… give me Alex back…?" The demand turned into more of a question and this left her more confused than before.

"Why do you want him? He's a monster. He calls himself the best, but he stole my title, as well as my money."

Now Siku finally understood who the best assassin is. It wasn't the one she loves; it was the one who stands before her now. If confusion was a monster, it would be hunting her now.

"So… you're the best assassin in the world?"

**A/N: Female Alex is a bit OOC in this so using this to learn what she is like will not help you at all. R&R**


End file.
